A la mierda todos
by Luzvelfanfics
Summary: Muchos años de conocerce, muchos sentimientos encontrados, es ahora o nunca. Tendrán que enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos si es que quieren llegar a algo más. Este shipp no esta muerto, yo lo sé.


Habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que Dib había intentado frustrar los planes de Zim. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.

Después de que Zim regresara del planeta Foodcourtia y se enterara así de que su programación estaba errónea entró en una especie de conflicto interno y dejó de ir a la eskuela por varios días cuestionándose así mismo su propio propósito de vida. Al confirmar lo de su programación y la verdadera razón de que estuviera en la tierra con sus Altos se dio cuenta de que realmente a ellos les daba igual lo que pasara con él y a pesar de que decidió seguir intentando destruir la tierra para demostrar de lo que era capaz, en el fondo se encontraba ya sin motivación alguna.

Por otra parte, Dib empezó a tener más problemas con su padre cuando él se enteró de su comportamiento y en los líos que se metía en la eskuela por perseguir a cierto chico "extranjero" además de que empezó con los cambios hormonales que todo adolescente experimenta haciéndolo más irritable y grosero.

Con el tiempo Zim dejó de intentar acabar con la tierra y simplemente siguió viviendo en la mentira de vida que se había creado a la vez que Dib dejaba de intentar entrar a su base y espiarlo. Al entrar a la sekundaria y darse cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes Zim y Dib empezaron una extraña amistad llena de insultos y abusos que de alguna forma funcionaba haciendo que permanecieran juntos ya que al final los unía el hecho de que nadie había creído en ellos.

Su amistad había cambiado con los años haciéndola más "normal" y habían permanecido juntos hasta llegar a la actualidad en donde ambos se encontraban cursando sus últimos años de Preparatoria, al final Dib se había vuelto un chico rebelde pero con excelentes calificaciones y Zim simplemente era un estudiante más.

-Bueno pequeñas pestes el día terminó, mañana seguiremos viendo por qué sus vidas son tan miserables y como el planeta morirá dentro de poco con todos nosotros dentro - Dijo la maestra antes de retirarse del salón.

Todos los chicos ahí salieron casi corriendo cada uno con su respectivo grupo. Dib actualmente se sentaba detrás de Zim por lo que atinó a darle un golpe en su PAK para que le prestara atención mientras el otro guardaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? papá llegará en la noche y no quiero escuchar el sermón de siempre.

-Haz lo que quieras larva humana a Zim no le interesan tus cosas.

-Bien - contestó el de lentes sacando su celular y mensajeando a su hermana avisándole que se quedaría con Zim - Listo, vamos chico espacial.

Zim se limitó a gruñir y empezar a caminar. Ya era costumbre para ambos hablarse de esa manera, después de todo habían pasado juntos los últimos 5 años.

Zim no había cambiado mucho, había crecido un poco (probablemente por estar en un lugar que no era su planeta) sin embargo había hecho algunas modificaciones en su disfraz para poder adaptarse mejor a la vida humana. Dib lo había ayudado a crear una mejor apariencia y ahora tenía un disfraz parecido al de Tak. Su color de piel era normal, tenía orejas, nariz y su peló era algo diferente, más despeinado, pero seguía conservando su color de ojos y su "mochila".

Dib por otra parte tenía un aspecto más maduro, sus facciones se había hecho algo más marcadas, se había hecho múltiples perforaciones en las orejas además de dos expansiones, una en cada lado y se había perforado también la lengua dándole un aspecto más rudo. Seguía vistiendo igual de gótico, su cabello era algo más largo y despeinado. Definitivamente era atractivo sin embargo, el hecho de que lo tomaran por loco le bajaba puntos según la opinión de las chicas.

Llegaron a la casa de Zim rápidamente y este abrió la puerta, dejándola así para que el otro pasara, hacia casi 2 años había programado a los gnomos para que reconocieran a Dib.

-¡Mary! viniste - dijo muy emocionado el perrito verde al ver al de lentes.

-Hola Gir - Contestó el otro acariciándolo y dejando sus cosas a un lado.

-¿El chico humano se quedará hoy? - Preguntó la computadora desde saber Dios dónde.

-Si el Dib-apestoso se quedará otra vez, arregla todo- contestó Zim desactivando su camuflaje desde un reloj que portaba y quitándose las lentillas para después sentarse en el sillón. Desde que había dejado de tratar de conquistar la tierra, sentarse y ver los absurdos programas que Gir veía se había vuelto costumbre.

-Deja de ver esa basura, te quedarás ciego - Dijo Dib sacando sus cosas de la mochila y sentándose a su lado para empezar a hacer la poca tarea que tenían porque rebelde no significa irresponsable.

-¡Oblígame sucio humano!- exclamó Zim empezando a cambiar de canal.

-Deberías de conectar la tele al internet, al menos ahí puedes escoger que mierda ver - le reprochó el de lentes al ver que el otro solo cambiaba canales y gruñía.

\- Asqueroso humano insolente, nadie le da órdenes al grandioso Zim.

-Pues "el grandioso Zim" debería adaptarse - Contestó el otro volviendo a escribir en su cuaderno.

-¡Amito! Gir preparó taquitos - entro el pequeño robot aun en su disfraz y una bandeja llena.

-Gir sabes que no puedo comer eso así, necesito que...

-Ya lo seee jijijiji esto se lo traje a Mary - dijo el robot dejando la bandeja en una mesita que estaba en frente del sillón.

-Gracias - contestó el de lentes sin voltear a ver.

-A mi lindo amito le prepare wafleessss JIJIJI AAAHHH WAFFLESS – gritó empezando a carcajearse y cayendo al piso en el proceso para después levantarse e irse como si nada.

-Sabes, deberías arreglarlo creo que incluso ha empeorado con los años...yo podría hacerlo no es tan difícil.

-Naa déjalo así - contestó el invasor siguiendo en su búsqueda de canales.

El otro solo rodó los ojos y alcanzó uno de los tacos que había traído el pequeño robot- No sé ni para que me molesto – y siguió escribiendo ignorándolo.

Entre tanto cambio de canales Zim alcanzó a ver unas explosiones, lo que hizo que le regresara. Al parecer era una película de acción de esas donde todas las cosas explotan y hacen saltos sobre naturales. Le dejó ahí ya que al parecer era una algo reciente y por ende no la había visto. Dib siguió con sus deberes hasta que por fin los terminó. Ni se dio cuenta a qué hora Gir había traído los waffles ni que el otro ya había elegido un canal por fin, guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a entretenerse un rato con su celular mientras comía los tacos que aún quedaban en la bandeja, pero en eso se dio cuenta de lo que veía aquel alien.

Era casi el final de la película la cual había triunfado bastante en ese año. En la escena final el protagonista se queda con la chica y para hacerlo más dramático se dan un beso bastante apasionado, el cual al parecer despertó la curiosidad de uno de ellos.

-Dib-cosa ¿tú ya has besado a alguien? - preguntó tranquilo.

-Bueno... - El de lentes empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos. Si bien no era nada popular con las chicas ahora, antes se habían llegado a acercar algunas gracias a su recién desarrollado atractivo, su famoso apellido y su aspecto de chico malo por lo que había logrado experimentar lo que era besar a una chica.

-Contesta larva humana.

\- Si, ya he besado - contestó dándole un mordisco a su taco y saliendo de sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Y cómo se siente? - Zim a pesar de haber buscado y aprendido en la eskuela y la sekundaria sobre salud sexual aún no lograba comprender del todo la parte de los sentimientos que se experimentaban en estas ocasiones.

-Bien, supongo - Contestó el otro empezando a ver su celular. Realmente nunca había sentido gran cosa cuando había estado con esas chicas, no además de simple excitación provocada por los roces que estas ocasionaban.

El pequeño alien aún se sentía confundido, si bien ya había tenido curiosidad antes nunca pudo obtener las respuestas que quería y ahora que la curiosidad regresaba estaba dispuesto a encontrarlas- Zim quiere...

-Pensé que no podías comer otra cosa que no fuera dulce o tuviera los polvos esos que creaste - Dijo el de lentes viéndolo y extendiéndole la mano con la mitad de su taco.

-Zim no se refiere a eso estúpido niño cabezón.

-No soy cabezón - dijo el otro comiéndose la parte que le había ofrecido - ¿Entonces?

-Me refiero al beso.

\- ¿Quieres un beso? - Dijo extrañado el azabache.

-Zim quiere experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿qué te bese? jajaja - empezó a reír bastante fuerte, pero al ver la cara de seriedad del otro fue bajando la risa - Por Júpiter ¿lo dices en serio?

El pequeño alien no contesto, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Zim no pienso besarte.

-¡¿Te atreves a contradecir a ZIM?!

-Sip - contestó de manera sencilla y volteando la vista a su celular.

-ASQUEROSA LARVA HUMANA, NADIE LE NIEGA NADA AL GRANDIOSO ZIM -grito mientras se le abalanzaba y trataba de quitarle el celular al otro.

-CALMATE LO TIRARÁS.

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO.

-NO.

En ese momento el alien empezó a gritar fuertemente y a patalear más haciendo que el pelinegro se exasperara. En una situación normal se iría inmediatamente, pero no tenía ganas de ver a su padre y escuchar el sermón de siempre.

-YA CALMATE, está bien lo haré - contestó fastidiado y empujándolo bruscamente.

-¡JA! nadie puede negarle nada al GRAN ZIM.

-Si como sea, acabemos con esto - Dijo el otro bastante irritado y tomando algo de agua para bajar lo que había comido - ...bueno por lo menos ahora puedo decir que besé a un alien - Empezó a murmurar tratando de que fuera menos extraño.

El pequeño al ver que el otro se acercaba solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus labios. Esto hizo reír un poco a Dib y de manera brusca (sacando el poco enojo que aún tenía) tomó su cara y la acercó, besándolo. Pero eso no acababa aquí, si Zim experimentaría un beso, sería uno completo.

El pelinegro empezó a mover lentamente los labios y con la lengua fue probando terreno en los labios del otro hasta que sintió que poco a poco se abrían. Metió cuidadosamente la lengua para no asustarlo y empezó a restregarla contra la del contrario iniciando un vaivén en el cual el pequeño alien cooperaba también. Poco a poco lo iba haciendo de manera brusca y mordiendo un poco la lengua para desquitarse a la vez que él alíen arremetía con la suya en su piercing y lo movía. La sensación de la lengua que el otro le provocaba era placentera y sin querer empezó a mover las manos y a tocar el pequeño cuerpo de Zim, este solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y empezó a sacar pequeños suspiros entre su boca que poco a poco se convirtieron en gemidos los cuales trajeron de vuelta a la realidad al de lentes haciendo que se separara del otro casi empujándolo.

-Perdón, me pasé - dijo bastante apenado empezando a limpiarse la boca, pero sintiéndose extraño al ver como Zim tenía una mirada perdida, los labios abiertos y un notable color morado en sus mejillas.

-Así que esto es besar- dijo el otro aun pasmado y tocándose la boca.

-Si, pero no es la gran cosa - empezó el otro tratando de restarle importancia, no aceptaría que el beso que le acababa de dar había sido el que más había disfrutado hasta ahora.

-Más

-¿Qué? - preguntó Dib con la cara en blanco.

-Zim quiere más - volvió a decir aún con el que asumía él que era un sonrojo.

-NO

-MAAARRYYYYY aun no acabas tus tacos - dijo el pequeño robot entrando como si nada a la sala y salvando a Dib de un momento incómodo.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y volteo a verlo - Perdón, solo se enfriaron, pero no te preocupes yo los caliento - dijo tomando la bandeja y caminando a la cocina.

-SIIII EL NIÑO CABEZÓN COMERÁ TODO LO QUE HIZO GIR - gritó mientras corría detrás del otro.

Zim se quedó ahí en él sillón aun pensando en lo que acababa de sentir. Todo su squeedly-spooch se sentía extraño, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Si esto se sentía cada que alguien besaba a otro no entendía él porque los humanos no lo hacían siempre.

Por otro lado, Dib metió los pocos tacos que quedaban en él microondas y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el comedor a esperar. No podía negar que el beso con Zim se había sentido bien... ¿eso significaba que él era gay? Ciertamente nuca sintió nada con las chicas con las que había salido, solo lo hizo para experimentar y no le había dejado ningún sentimiento. Pero al menos su cuerpo había reaccionado esas ocasiones, eso significaba que no era gay... ¿cierto?

El sonido del microondas al acabar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió olvidarse de eso y seguir como lo haría normalmente cuando se quedaba en la casa de su ahora amigo Zim.

Era él día siguiente, todo había pasado con normalidad después de eso. Tanto él como Zim no volvieron a tocar el tema lo cual fue un gran alivio para él.

-Buenos días Gir - saludo él chico saliendo de un ascensor. Porque rebelde no significa grosero.

-¡Mary! ¿Cómo dormiste? - desde que se había vuelto amigo del irken este le había hecho una alcoba para cuando se quedara gracias a la insistencia de su computadora diciendo que él humano no podía dormir en cualquier superficie.

-Bien, gracias - dijo él otro acomodándose él alborotado pelo y sentándose en el comedor.

-El amo aun no sube así que silo estaremos tu y yo WIIIII AHHHHH JSJAJJAJAJAJA.

El chico solo rió y empezó a comer los waffles que él pequeño robot había hecho. Siempre le causaba gracia los ataques que él otra tenía, aunque algunas veces si le parecían molestos.

-AAGHH GIR NO GRITES TANTO.

-AMITOOOOOOO! ¡Yaa llego!

-¿Tan rápido apareces? No es normal en ti - se burló él de lentes.

-Ya acabé mi investigación solo es eso además Zim nunca llega tarde, los demás llegan antes.

-¿Investigación? Pero si ya no necesitas hacerlas, ya no planeas conquistar a la tierra ¿no? ...además si tienes dudas de algo me puedes preguntar chico espacial.

-Zim quería investigarlo por su cuenta larva humana, no fastidies.

El chico lo miró extrañado, pero no indagó más después averiguaría lo que estaba investigando. Ambos comieron en "silencio" si es que a eso se le puede llamar ya que Gir empezó con sus ataques de risa y gritos haciendo que el silencio fuera algo extraño ya en la casa del invasor.

-¡Que les vaya bien en la prepa! - se despidió él pequeño robot dándoles unas bolsas de papel y cerrando la puerta fuerte cuando estos salieron.

-Bueno por lo menos se preocupa -dijo él azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si... ¿A ti que te dio? -pregunto él más pequeño avanzando y abriendo su bolsa.

-No sé, pero de seguro algo incomestible- contestó tirando la bolsa en él bote de la entrada.

-Aghh...una manzana a medio comer -imitó al otro - creo que definitivamente necesita una reparación.

-Yo te lo dije ayer.

-¡MIENTES!

-Como sea, apúrate alíen que llegaremos tarde.

-A Zim nadie lo manda .

Y rodando los ojos el azabache apuró el paso. En realidad no iban tarde pero su casa quedaba de camino a la preparatoria por lo que quería evitar encontrarse con su querida hermana y su mal genio tan de mañana, ya tendría tiempo para eso en el receso ya que la sekundaria y la preparatoria se encontraban juntas.

Era la clase de educación física y los chicos tenían que cambiarse, por lo que se encontraban en los vestidores. Siempre entrar ahí era un fastidio ya que las hormonas de todos los demás chicos parecían alocarse y terminaban hablando de cosas algo desagradables, o por lo menos así era para el de lentes.

-Adoro esta clase, se pueden ver mejor los pechos de Zita- decía uno de sus "nuevos" compañeros.

-Si, sin duda alguna es un deleite para los ojos- concordó otro.

-No, pero la mejor es Jessica ¿Olvidan que tan buena está? no solo de delante sino ¡también por detrás! Jeje- En ese momento varios chicos empezaron a dar afirmaciones y hacer señas obscenas.

-No entiendo el porqué del escándalo, solo se ponen a hablar sobre la grasa acumulada en féminas - dijo Zim haciendo callar a todos. Dib aún seguía acomodándose la camisa por lo que se dispuso a ignorarlo.

-Hay por favor Zim, no me digas que tu no disfrutas de esto que bien que te la debes de jalar pensando en ellas - dijo un chico burlándose haciendo una seña obscena referente a la masturbación mientras que otros también se rieran.

-Chicos chicos - dijo Keef llamando la atención y haciéndolos callar - Hablamos de Zim por favor ¿acaso no recuerdan que se la pasa todo el tiempo con el fenómeno de Dib? de seguro se deben de coger todo el tiempo por eso se refiere de esa manera a las chicas.

Todos los chicos volvieron a reír y empezaron a hacerle burla con insultos despectivos y homofóbicos.

-Claro eso explica por qué el fenómeno ya no se la pasa persiguiendo a Zim, al fin lo hizo su perra - otra horda de risas estalló.

-¡Oh! Ahora todo tiene sentido Jajaja.

-Si, de seguro se turnan para metérsela porque ambos son unas perras pasivas jajaja.

Zim no entendía muy bien por qué se reían de eso, al final eso es lo que ellos también buscaban, el tener sexo por placer con alguien más. Aun no le quedaba muy claro lo de las preferencias sexuales y las discriminaciones que existían. Pero para este punto Dib ya se encontraba bastante enojado.

-¿Y qué si me lo cojo? - dijo acercándose al más pequeño y viendo como todos se callaban y lo volteaban a ver sorprendidos- De seguro serían más veces de las que ustedes podrían llegar a hacerlo en toda su miserable y patética vida - seguido de esto paso el hombro por encima del otro y salió de camino al gimnasio dejando a todos aun en shock.

-Por Júpiter no puedo creer que haya dicho eso - dijo soltando al otro y recargándose en la pared - ahora si estoy muerto.

-No lo creo Dib-gusano, el decir que hiciste el coito con Zim es todo un privilegio, el cual deje que anunciaras a pesar de no ser cierto ya que solo has besa...

-No hablo de eso estúpido alien - dijo ignorando la parte del coito y lo demás que acababa de interrumpir- Me refiero a que prácticamente no negué el hecho de ser gay ante esa bola de idiotas y si mi padre se llega a enterar de que dije algo así de seguro él...

-¿Gei? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna posición rara para hacer el coito?

-Realmente no entiendes nada - dijo el otro dándose un golpe en la frente - Zim básicamente dije que me gustan los hombres lo cual no es cierto y si eso llega a oídos de mi padre significa adiós a la poca libertad que tengo y adiós a la linda apariencia que tiene el apellido Membrana ante los medios y bueno...básicamente ante todo el mundo - dijo ya tapándose toda la cara y sintiéndose frustrado.

-¿Cuál es la parte mala? ¿La del coito?

-ZIM DEJA DE DECIR COITO - era como hablarle a una pared - ¡Entiende! No está bien visto que a una persona le guste otra de su mismo sexo ¡es malo! si lo dije es porque me molesto que se burlaran de eso, a mí no me gusta que pasen este tipo de discriminaciones, pero al decirlo y ser quien soy puede provocar el enojo y odio de muchas personas hacia mi padre y en general a mi familia...Y NO QUIERO ESO!

Zim se limitó a verlo intentando comprender sus palabras ya que no encajaban con la investigación que había hecho esa madrugada, no entendía por qué estas se contradecían tanto. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos en silencio viendo como el otro solo empezaba a murmurar cosas hasta que decidió intentar distraerlo un poco.

-Dib yo...

-Membrana, a la dirección y Zim también - Dijo entrando el maestro algo enojado ya que después de todo habían retrasado la clase.

Inmediatamente los dos se dirigieron hacia allá. Esta vez Dib no escaparía del castigo ya que era seguro que definitivamente le notificarían lo sucedido a su padre y de seguro ni sus perfectas calificaciones lo salvarían de eso.

-Dib-apestoso Zim aún se encuentra algo confun...

-Zim ahora no.

-Pero es sobre lo que...

-De verdad no estoy ahora para tus preguntas estúpidas.

-LAS PREGUNTAS DE ZIM NO SON ESTU...

-Hola hermanito.

Justo al llegar a la dirección, en la banca que se encontraba afuera estaba sentada Gaz, Zim no hizo intento de seguir reclamando, aquella chica se había vuelto aún más tenebrosa con los años y no deseaba invocar su ira.

-Gaz - saludó el azabache sentándose a su lado - porque estas...

-Me dijeron lo de tu novio Zim - dijo rápidamente y con tono de burla, sin duda alguna le divertía la situación - Era de esperarse.

-No es verdad, lo dije porque me enojó la situación, pero créeme que no soy...

-Zim no ha hecho el coito con el así que puedes estar tranquila - dijo el otro naturalmente sacándole una risa ahogada a la chica

-No soy homosexual - terminó de decir fastidiado y volteo a ver al irken con cara asesina. No cabía duda de que él y la chica a su lado eran hermanos, ambos sabían despedir un aura de maldad sin dificultad alguna.

-jaja lo sé, no había necesidad de aclararlo - dijo dejando de reír - pero me mandaron a llamar de todos modos para ver como "manejarlo" ya sabes lo políticamente correcta que quiere aparentar ser la escuela. Quieren hablarlo primero con nosotros para después llamar a papá.

-Me lo imaginé... crees que podamos...

-¿Manipularlos? pan comido, será fácil - dijo la chica sorprendiendo a su hermano con lo flexible que se había portado, usualmente pedía algo a cambio - Esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí. No quiero a papá detrás con este tema también, suficiente tengo con tus saltadas de clase y contestaciones a los maestros. Que no se te haga costumbre, recuerda que yo solo hago tratos no favores.

El de lentes se limitó a asentir y sonreír, su relación con ella se había fortalecido un poco más, ya no parecían odiarse como antes ahora se apoyaban (hasta cierto punto) ya que después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Después de manipular al director y amenazarlo con irse los dos de ahí el aceptó que todo había sido un mal entendido para después dejarlos ir sin represaría alguna ya que ambos eran de los mejores estudiantes que poseía la institución y sin ellos la "excelente" calidad que aparentaba tener la escuela bajaría descomunalmente.

Ya había pasado una semana y todo era normal con los maestros, incluso con el de educación física (gracias al director). Pero como era de esperarse sus compañeros seguían siendo unos idiotas, por lo que los insultos por su parte habían aumentado, ahora Dib no solo tenía que lidiar con sus propias dudas acerca de lo que en verdad sentía por el pequeño alien sino que también aguantaba las burlas que ya no solo eran de sus gustos en general sino también de su orientación sexual. Con Zim era igual, pero al no saber muy bien el significado de los chistes en doble sentido ni los insultos homofóbicos no contestaba como querían lo que hacía que dejaran de molestarlo rápidamente y se fueran con el de lentes.

Ya era viernes y se encontraban en cambio de clase por lo que varios compañeros aprovecharon tanto para irse como para salir unos minutos del salón.

-Bueno hoy no recibí tantos insultos como el lunes ¿tú que tal Zim?

-Ninguno, hoy le fue bastante bien al grandioso de Zim.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera Keef? Él es el que se veía más insistente- Dijo Dib analizando el extraño comportamiento del chico.

-Bueno de seguro recordó lo grandioso que es Zim y por eso dejo de insultarme.

-Pero es raro, el no suele...

-Da igual, me dejó en paz y eso es lo que cuenta, voy a los sanitarios – dijo sin más saliendo del salón dejando algo confundido al otro.

Zim había ido al baño porque empezaba a sentir algo secos los ojos y necesitaba quitarse las lentillas para poderse poner gotas. Entró distraídamente por lo que tampoco se fijó si había personas dentro.

-Estúpidas lentillas humanas, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso al estúpido humano probablemente ahora seguiría con mis otras...

-Hola Zim- dijo una voz bastante familiar.

-¡Keef! Que es lo que...ejem, ya casi empiezan las clases deberías apurarte a regresar-Dijo el pequeño tratando de no sonar inseguro.

-Oh bueno verás, yo solo quería saltarme clases, pero viéndote aquí tan solito se me está ocurriendo una mejor idea – dijo acercándose lentamente.

A pesar de no tener una gran musculatura a comparación de él, era mucho más grande por lo que llegaba a intimidar bastante.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Oh tranquilo pequeño, no planeo nada extraño o por lo menos nada que tu no hayas hecho – dijo guiñándole el ojo y empezando a acorralarlo contra los lavabos.

-¡Aléjate de Zim! ¿Acaso no conoces lo que es el espacio personal? – Dijo tratando de empujarlo y moviendo inútilmente las piernas.

-Vamos Zim no te resistas, compórtate como lo haces con Dib, de seguro él ni siquiera tiene que recurrir a esto- Dijo metiendo una pierna entre las del otro haciendo que se separaran

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -insistía. Maldito sea el día en que decidió hacerle caso al chico de lentes el cual le pidió deshacerse de todo su equipo, justo ahora no tenía ningún tipo de arma o dispositivo para comunicarse, bueno contaba con su celular pero este lo había dejado en su aula.

-No te hagas el santo que bien que te dejas hacer lo que sea con Dib , pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré como lo hace un verdadero hombre.

-Pero que rayos...¡aghhh!

En ese momento el otro le había dado un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se encogiera y que fuera más fácil para el otro cargarlo y meterlo en el último de los cubículos del baño.

-Listo, así nadie nos molestará.

-¡Gghh! ¿Qué planeas ha...?

-Calla mi dulce Zim, no quiero que nos arruinen el juego -Dijo el pelirrojo tapándole la boca y empezando a besar su cuello.

Eso era desagradable, no cabía duda de que la sensación de ser tocado por Keef era totalmente diferente a lo que sintió con Dib, esto era asqueroso. Siguió pataleando y moviéndose, no se lo dejaría fácil al otro.

-Mggghh, Zim ya deja de moverte, lo estas arruinando mierda – dijo mientras volvía a darle otro golpe en el estómago con la pierna.

-¡Gghh!- El más pequeño se volvió a quedar sin aire.

-Oh ya veo te gusta rudo ¿no? no te preocupes también puedo ser así si quieres.

En ese momento sin previo aviso lo besó, haciendo que el respirar fuera tarea aún más difícil por la gran cantidad de aire que necesitaba justo ahora. La sensación era horrible, la lengua de Keef se movía por toda su boca sin ninguna gracia haciéndolo asquear por el montón de saliva que el otro empleaba, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero la necesidad de respirar era aún mayor. Gracias a esto empezó a mover también su lengua mientras abría más la boca, parecía que se empeñaba en hacer el beso más indecente, pero en realidad lo que trataba era de respirar, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la necesidad de aire, sin embargo Keef no lo vio así.

-Jaja no sabía que fueras tan intenso – dijo cortando el beso, viendo a Zim respirar agitadamente y con un fuerte sonrojo- así que te gusta de esta manera eh dime como lo hace Dib ¿acaso te ahorca?

Volvió a agarrarlo, pero esta vez del cuello y ejerció algo de presión sobre él. Zim solo abrió grande la boca ya que aún no se había recuperado de lo anterior.

-Oh ya veo con que así es ¿no? Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tan depravado, pero bueno, supongo que te hiciste así por el fenómeno ¿no? El estúpido te corrompió – mientras seguía hablando más apretaba el agarre haciendo a Zim gemir del dolor – oh pero no te preocupes, yo te limpiaré, te dejaré puro y seremos mejores amigos de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta del baño. Keef le tapó inmediatamente la boca al chico pero siguió con su agarre en el cuello ignorando los golpes que trataba de darle el otro con sus manos.

-¿Zim?

-Genial, llegó el estúpido de tu novio – Murmuró Keef – pero no te preocupes, el no arruinará nuestra diversión.

-¿Zim? ¿Dónde estás? El profesor nos hizo hacer trabajo en equipo y no pienso hacer todo solo, ya sal.

Zim había sufrido todo tipo de dolor, sobre todo al apenas llegar a la tierra, sin embargo nunca antes había temido tanto por su vida, sentía como poco a poco su mente se iba nublando, la cabeza le ardía y su garganta quemaba, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

-Ya sal chico espacial – Dijo esta vez empezando a abrir cubículo por cubículo.

-Oh! Dib, solo estoy yo aquí- habló Keef un cubículo antes de que llegara a donde el se encontraba.

-¿Keef? – preguntó sorprendido el azabache alejándose un poco de la puerta – pensé que hoy no habías venido, no te vi en clases.

-Bueno me las salté, no eres el único que puede hacerlo sabes y ahora estoy aquí para bueno ya sabes jeje – dijo apretando más el cuello de Zim haciendo que este gruñera por eso.

-¡Ejemmhh! –empezó simulando carraspear – Bueno, solo estoy yo aquí así que sería genial si me dieras algo de privacidad...

-Claro, perdón iré a buscarlo a los baños de abajo, tal vez esté ahí, si vez a Zim le dices que lo estoy buscando – dicho esto se escucharon los pasos pesados que daban sus grandes botas y un portazo.

-¿Dib? Oye Diibbb...- Preguntó keef unos segundos después del portazo – Oye, creo que si vi a Zim... - Espero unos segundos en silencio para ver si el chico no se había quedado dentro.

Soltó al otro de golpe haciéndolo que este se estrellara contra la puerta y empezara a toser y respirar de nuevo agitadamente.

-Vi a Zim debajo de mí y haciéndome una mamada – dijo esto empezando a reír y desabrochándose el pantalón.

-Oh ¿en serio? Porque creo que yo solo veo a un pervertido en el baño de una escuela – Dijo Dib mirándolo desde la parte de arriba del cubículo de al lado. Y sin esperar a que el otro reaccionara le apuntó con un taser dándole una fuerte descarga y haciéndolo caer sobre el inodoro, dejándolo en una pose algo extraña.

Zim seguía respirando pesadamente, su mente estaba algo nublada por lo que aún estaba procesando las cosas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el otro aun estando arriba- espera ya bajo- En ese momento desapareció de ahí y tocó la puerta en la cual se encontraba recargado el otro.

-D-Dib gusano... - pesadamente abrió el pestillo dejando que su propio peso empujara la puerta. Naturalmente caería al piso, pero Dib lo evitó.

-Ya, estas a salvo-pasó uno de los brazos del pequeño sobre sus hombros y colocó su mano en la cintura- te llevaré a la enfermería por mientras y no dejaré que te revisen, lo juro.

-G-gracias...como supiste que...

-Ya no hables, solo respira. Y no lo sé solo fue una corazonada, no sueles tardar tanto...

En "silencio" siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la enfermería de la preparatoria. Como siempre esta ya estaba vacía a esa hora, solo se quedaban algunos alumnos que hacían "guardia" aunque realmente estaban solo ahí para perder clases. Por suerte solo se encontraba uno ese día por lo que entraron y fueron directamente a una de las camillas.

-Hola Membrana, Zim. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? – El chico era uno de los de último año, ya varias veces los había visto por ahí sin embargo siempre terminaban por irse ya que el más pequeño hacía un gran alboroto cuando trataban de revisar sus signos vitales – ¿otra vez el azúcar o alguna extraña quemadura?

-No, solo vomitó un poco y se siente mareado- contestó Dib- ¿le puedes dar algo de agua? Y por favor ¡Por favor! no le hagas revisión – empezó a suplicar – ya es viernes y sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo queremos el alboroto de siempre.

-Mmmm...bueno si, tienes razón, ya regreso con el agua.

-D-dib larva...

-Ya, no hables espera a que te de el agua por lo menos.

-mmmmm...

-Mira ahora me cuentas todo, pero antes toma algo.

-G-ghh...

-No te fuerces, en serio trata de no hablar.

-Aquí tienen – dijo entregándole una botella – estaré aquí al lado si necesitan algo más.

-Gracias – Contestó el de lentes esperando a perderlo de vista, inmediatamente toco unos botones del PAK del otro haciendo que de una de las motas moradas saliera una ampolleta. Con esta Zim era capaz de consumir cualquier alimento humano. La vertió en la botella y la empezó a agitar volviendo el agua de un tono violeta.

-Toma, bébela poco a poco debes de lubricar tu garganta.

El pequeño se limitó a beberla sin intentar hablar de nuevo. Después de unos minutos en silencio y con la botella ya terminada volvió a hablar.

-Zim te agradece por tu ayuda, no esperaba que alguien fuera a por mí...

-Bueno eso hacen los amigos – contestó el otro restándole importancia y tratando de autoconvencerse con la palabra "amigos".

-¿Y cómo es que conseguiste la cosa esa eléctrica? ¿Y el no hacer ruido con tus bototas?

-Vamos Zim, mi padre es el Profesor Membrana, es básicamente uno de los científicos más ricos y reconocidos del País. ¿Crees que saldríamos mi hermana y yo a la calle sin protección alguna? Y lo de las botas bueno, es una modificación que les hice, básicamente para que mi padre no se entere de cuando salgo o llego a la casa.

-Vaya así que de algo sirve esa cabezota tuya – Se burló el otro.

-Mi cabeza no es grande – contestó seriamente – Como sea, dime que te hizo Keef ¿Solo te ahorcó? ¿Qué rayos planeaba ese idiota con eso? ¿Acaso es necrofílico o algo así?

-Necro ¿qué?

-Nada, solo dime que paso- algunas veces se le olvidaba que el chico a su lado no entendía ciertos términos.

-Bueno el me hizo lo mismo que hice contigo...

-¿Disculpa? – ahora Dib se encontraba confundido ¿En qué momento él lo había ahorcado y amenazado de manera sexual?...¡sobre todo lo de la parte sexual!

-Ya sabes...cuando tu besaste a Zim y tocaste su cuerpo.

-Oh... - desvió la mirada avergonzado. Era justo el tema del que menos quería hablar.

-Pero no se sintió igual, con Keef me dio mucho asco, la forma en que lo hizo era desagradable, ahora entiendo porque los humanos no lo hacen todo el tiempo. Siéntete honrado de que Zim considere esta actividad satisfactoria contigo – Zim lo había dicho de manera sincera, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio pero eso no fue interpretado así por el azabache.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó algo impactado. Le había dicho que le había gustado besarlo y ser tocado por él, eso significaba que le agradaba como persona, que sentía un cariño especial por él...pero eso no era normal ¡no podía! A pesar de que también se había sentido extraño de una forma agradable cuando lo beso y que no podía dejar de cuestionarse sus verdaderos sentimientos eso no podía llegar a ser amor, debía ser otra cosa, tal vez una indigestión por la comida de ese día...y ahora Zim lo único que tenía era un retraso por la falta de oxígeno, si era solo eso, solo eso.

-Que al grandioso Zim le gusto ser...

-¡No! No digas más, no hablemos de eso.

-Pero tu dijiste que...

-Sabes que se hace tarde, el maestro debe de estar enojado por mi ausencia.

-Pero si a ti te da igual si fal...

-Si pero hoy no...hoy no...ya me tengo que ir, tu quédate lo que queda de clase aquí...y hoy iré a mi casa, pasaré ahí el fin de semana...para que le avises a Gir...si eso...y con lo de Keef no te preocupes y-yo...emm...le avisaré al director...si le diré...bueno adiós- dijo murmurando y casi corriendo hacia la salida.

Esto dejó desconcertado a Zim. Dib podía actuar raro la mayoría de las veces, pero el que se atorara al hablar era muy extraño, el siempre sabía que decir...o por lo menos así había sido siempre. A pesar de sus dudas el pequeño invasor hizo caso de lo que el de lentes había dicho. Lo que restó de la clase se quedó en la enfermería y después de que esta terminara quiso alcanzar a Dib en la salida pero solo logró ver como este se iba junto con Gaz en la motocicleta de esta por lo que algo resignado solo regresó a su base.

-AMITO! Ya llegó jijiji y Mary tamb... - El pequeño robot se quedó callado al no divisar al otro – ¿Mary no se quedará hoy?

-No Gir – contestó el otro caminando al sillón y dejándose caer aún con el disfraz puesto.

-Pero Mary siempre viene los viernes y me trae tacos...o pizza o nachos o... amo ¿está bien? – preguntó al no ver reacción de parte de este

-Si, solo fue un día raro -contestó tocándose el cuello recordando el incidente con Keef.

-Se peleó con el humano Dib entonces – dijo algo bajito pero haciendo que el otro lo escuchara.

-No...o bueno eso creo

-El amito y el humano tuvieron una pelea marital...espero que pronto se reconcilien.

-pelea ¿Qué? – dijo el otro algo confundido, recordaba haber leído esa palabra en algún lugar.

-Pelea marital me refiero a que usted se peleó con su esposo humano.

-¿MI QUÉ? Que rayos dices Gir, definitivamente tengo que arreglarte – reclamó el irken empezando a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco.

-Pero amo ¿no es eso lo que son Mary y usted? Después de todo el siempre viene aquí a la base y se queda a dormir...ya hasta tiene cama aquí, además de que se besaron hace una semana ¿no? Jijiji

-¡GIR! YA CALLATE – gritó tratando de lanzarle uno de los cojines del sillón.

-Amito ya acepte sus sentimientos por el humano – dijo el pequeño robot corriendo a la cocina y escondiéndose.

Zim volvió a sentarse y abrazar el otro cojín que estaba a punto de aventarle al pequeño robot. No quería admitirlo pero la idea de ser besado por Dib y posiblemente llegar a hacer algo más con él no le parecía tan mala de hecho lo hacía sentir raro de su squeeddly-spooch y hacía a sus antenas vibrar.

No entendía del todo bien los sentimientos humanos, pero estaba consciente de que la forma en que antes veía al humano era distinta a la de ahora además del aparente desagrado que tenía el antes mencionado ante el hecho de haberlo besado y eso le dolía ya que para el si había sido agradable. En ese momento se empezó a preguntar los sentimientos del azabache porque tal vez y solo tal vez podrían llegar a sentir lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Membrana estaba un muy confundido Dib volviéndose a cuestionar sus sentimientos.

-No has dicho nada desde que llegamos- empezó a decir Gaz quien se encontraba calentando su comida mientras el azabache permanecía sentado en el comedor con la mirada perdida- y no te fuiste con Zim ni me has hablado sobre misterios misteriosos eso no es normal en ti.

El de lentes se limitó a soltar un pequeño suspiro. Inmediatamente se levantó y tomo la porción de su comida del refrigerador ignorando lo que había dicho su hermana.

-Yo lo hago –dijo ella quitándole el recipiente de las manos – Estas muy raro y distraído hoy, no quiero que explotes la casa- diciendo eso se dispuso a calentar también la parte de él.

-Oh pero esa es...

-Te dije que yo lo hago- Ella no solía meterse en los problemas de su hermano básicamente porque no le interesaban, sin embargo esta vez estaba segura de que no estaba así por cualquiera de sus habituales tonterías- ¿Paso algo con Zim?

El de lentes no contestó, la pregunta de su hermana lo había tomado por sorpresa, jamás se interesaba por sus cosas. Ella sonrió.

-Así que es eso, bueno por lo que sea que se hayan peleado estoy segura de que se le olvidará a Zim en unas horas, después de todo es tonto.

-No me pelee con el – Dijo sentándose de nuevo – Y no estoy raro, solo estoy pensativo.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Acaso esa cabezota tuya piensa?

-ja ja ja, muy graciosa Gaz – dijo ignorando el insulto hacia el tamaño de su cabeza- Pienso sobre algo que pasó.

-¿Algo que pasó?...oh! ya se ¿te refieres sobre lo de ese niño raro Keef que va en tu salón? Supe que lo encontraron casi en coma sobre la taza del baño- Empezó a sacar los cubiertos y el acompañamiento de la comida para colocarlo en la mesa – Lo pusieron en el periódico virtual de la escuela, es fascinante el cómo se enteraron tan rápido todos de eso.

-Em no, no es de eso y no estaba en coma solo aturdido, lo más seguro es que se recupere para mañana.

-Así que solo lo aturdiste.

-Exacto, si estuviera en coma lo más seguro es que papá...-En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo aturdiste por una razón y no creo que él te haya atacado entonces fue por Zim ¿no? – La chica sonrió de medio lado. Dib siempre terminaba hablando de él, era un hábito .

-No, no fue eso...yo solo...al igual que tú me enteré por el periódico ...

-Apestas mintiendo- Soló la chica mientras servía las porciones de cada uno en sus respectivos platos.

-Bueno sí, ayudé a Zim y aturdí a Keef ¿contenta?

-Algo así – dijo dejando los platos ya en la mesa y sentándose – Aún no me explicas porque estas más deprimente que de costumbre. Y antes de que te hagas ideas. No, no me estoy preocupando por ti solo quiero saber porque tendré que soportar tu insufrible presencia hoy.

-No es nada ya te dije.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías el fin de semana con Zim como de costumbre.

-Bueno quería estar con mi querida hermana esta vez– trató de darle una sonrisa la cual lucía totalmente falsa.

-Tu falsa felicidad me da asco, pero no tanto como para no comer.

El azabache soltó un gruñido y empezó a comer igual que su hermana – Solo no quería estar con él ¿bien? No es nada más, no hay ningún misterio.

-¿Estás seguro? No habrá sido porque...no lo se, tal vez te diste cuenta ¿de algo?

El de lentes empezó a masticar más lento ¿Qué rayos estaba insinuando su hermana? – ¿de algo?

-Si, de "algo"

-No entiendo.

La chica rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo algo irritada. Dib tampoco quiso seguir con la conversación por lo que comieron en silencio.

Para su mala suerte su hermano aún a esta edad seguía sentándose bastante seguido con ella a almorzar así que había sido testigo muchas veces de algunas de sus miles de pláticas y planes absurdos que su hermano tenía con el pequeño alien. Para ella no era un secreto el hecho de que la amista de estos dos escondía algo más. Uno no tenía que ser experto, era obvio que ellos se querían de una forma más fuerte que la amistad, aunque no se dieran cuenta pero de eso ya no estaba del todo segura, tal vez al fin habían pasado esa delgada línea de amistad que un les quedaba por cruzar.

La comida transcurrió normal. Gaz no tenía la intención de hacerle de "cupido", prefería ver a su hermano sufrir por su anormal amor. Ese fin de semana las cosas transcurrieron normal en la casa de los Membrana. Dib y Gaz se la habían pasado en la casa y para suerte del de lentes su padre no se había presentado en ningún momento.

Por otro lado nuestro querido irken se había pasado su fin de semana investigando más acerca de las relaciones humanas, sobre los prejuicios que tenían y los problemas sociales que implicaba para un humano el estar con otro de su mismo sexo. De entre tantas cosas malas se había dado cuenta de que en muchos foros por internet mucha gente tenía una visión más abierta a estos temas. Confundiéndolo un poco más pero a la vez haciéndolo entender por qué Dib se había comportado tan raro con él en la enfermería cuando mencionó lo del beso. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a saber los sentimientos del otro por lo que había esperado para el Lunes para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Había llegado temprano a clases con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí sin embargo el otro no había llegado aún. Un poco decepcionado se sentó en su asiento (recordemos que ahora era en frente del susodicho) y se puso a jugar un poco con su celular. Dib le había explicado que ahora esos aparatos eran de suma importancia para los jóvenes de hoy en día por lo que tener uno lo haría ver más normal sin embargo eso para él era simple tecnología primitiva que solo servía para mantener a todos embobados y mientras trataba de averiguar el cómo sacarle utilidad de nueva cuenta a su celular no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Hola Zim.

El menor se quedó petrificado. Sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz, con un poco de nervios levantó la vista – Hola Keef...jeje...veo que ya te recuperaste...

El otro lo miraba con una sonrisa algo perturbadora – Si, tu noviecito se hizo el valiente con esa arma suya pero la próxima no será tan fácil mi querido Zim – se acercó lentamente a donde estaba la oreja en su disfraz- Ten cuidado mi amor...- Y sin más se alejó de él caminando a su asiento.

Zim se quedó petrificado unos segundos hasta que vio entrar a quien esperaba, pero inmediatamente una tristeza lo invadió al ver como aquel chico de lentes se acercaba a Zita y esta le cedía su lugar como si nada. La chica se llevó sus cosas y se situó detrás suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es tu lugar – dijo secamente.

-Que grosero Zim – contestó la chica haciendo una mueca y sacando su libreta – Pero eso no te importa, Dib me dijo que necesitaba sentarse ahí porque tiene vómito y así puede salir más rápido al baño a hacer sus porquerías...además de que hará mi tarea de química por esto – dijo la chica bastante contenta por lo último.

Zim no dijo nada y se volteó bastante molestó tirándole miradas al de lentes el cual lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente. Gruñó y estaba a punto de pararse para enfrentarlo, pero en ese momento llegó su profesor. Sus clases de alguna extraña manera fueron bastante seguidas y constantes sin dejarle al alien un solo segundo libre para ir a hablar con el azabache y justo cuando la campana del receso sonó el otro salió como alma que lleva al diablo dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Aún esperanzado fue al comedor con la idea de encontrarlo sin embargo eso no pasó. Solo vio a Gaz sentada sola en una mesa y con su videojuego en la mano. Sabía que hablar con ella no era opción, pero era mejor que estar solo y más con lo que le había dicho Keef en la mañana por lo que se sentó en silencio con la chica.

Gaz ni siquiera volteó a ver, se imaginaba que sería o su hermano o el idiota de Zim quien se había sentado ahí como algunas veces hacían por lo que siguió concentrada en su consola. El menor no quería invocar la ira de la chica pero tampoco deseaba quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada durante todo el receso por lo que decidió arriesgar su vida.

-Emm...hermana de Dib-gusano ¿Sabes dónde está el?

La chica siguió moviendo las teclas de su consola hasta que se escuchó ruido el cual indicaba una victoria – No y no he visto al estúpido de Dib desde que salimos de casa – Subió la mirada y observó el semblante del otro. No cabía duda de que su hermano y el irken eran tal para cual, los dos eran igual de estúpidos – ¿No van en el mismo salón? Solo velo ahí y ya... ¿o acaso es tan cobarde que se volvió a saltar las clases?

-¿Cobarde? ¿De qué hablas? No, lo que sucedió es que el estúpido humano cabezón...– estaba a punto de contarle que el chico se había comportado extraño, pero al ver la cara irritada de la chica cambió de opinión – nada. Gracias por la información hermana de Dib. – dicho esto se fue de vuelta al salón, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo en esa mesa terminaría muerto.

Caminó pesadamente hacia el salón y entró sin esperar lo que sucedería a continuación. Justo cuando cruzó de nuevo la puerta alguien lo tomó por la espalda, le tapó la boca y cerró la puerta.

-Esta vez mi lindo Zim, no te podrás escapar de mi – Dijo Keef alzándolo y tratando de pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Zim se empezó a mover violentamente y comenzó a patalear, no le iba a volver a hacer lo mismo. Como pudo mordió la mano de Keef haciendo que este soltara un grito y de paso también a él. Zim solo atinó a moverse hasta el otro extremo del salón y como pudo se escondió detrás de un asiento.

-Aggghh me las pagarás Zim, juro que esta vez si te voy a romper los huesos en miles de pedacitos – dijo empezando a correr y esquivando todos los lugares.

El menor también corrió tratando de poner los asientos como obstáculos – No atraparás al grandioso Zim estúpido Keef depravado.

-Solo quiero enseñarte lo que en verdad es bueno, no corras mi amor.

-Zim ya sabe lo que es bueno y definitivamente no eres tú – gritó llegando a la puerta, pero dándose cuenta de que esta se encontraba cerrada con llave - ¿En qué momento? - trató de abrirla y forcejear.

-¡JA! ¿Esperabas que te dejara ir tan fácilmente? – Dijo el otro de nuevo detrás de él y sin previo aviso lo jaló del cuello y lo levantó.

-AGHH – el pequeño Alien empezó a forcejear y a tratar de patearlo, pero fue inútil

-Jajaja vamos Zim deja de jugar

-Suéltame sucio humano o juro que gritaré tan alto que...

-Que ¿qué? – dijo el otro atrayéndolo hacia el – ¿Crees que dejaré que lo hagas? – en ese momento lo agarró directo del cuello- ahora si serás mío, pero antes...quítate ya esa molesta mochila... - dijó dándole la vuelta, agarrando de la parte de arriba el pak para darle una patada haciendo que este chocara con el suelo y dejando el aparato en las manos del otro.

Al momento de que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Keef empezó a gritar-NOOO MI PAK NO

\- ¿Quieres esto? ¿acaso aquí tienes toda tu porno? Jaja no te preocupes sin esto en tu espalda será más fácil hacer el amor – dijo mientras alzaba más la supuesta mochila y hacia saltar al otro.

-NOOO Tu no entiendes estúpido humano, esa cosa es vital para mi vida sin el yo...o no...OH NOOO YA ESTA EMPEZANDO – grito mientras empezaba a visualizar un especie de contador – DAMELO O MORIRE.

-CALMATE MIERDA- gritó el pelirrojo golpeándolo con su propio PAK en la cabeza – ya te lo daré, pero solo a cambio de que me atiendas – dijo mostrando la notable erección que ya tenía.

No sabía qué hacer, su vida ahora sí que estaba en riesgo y estaba seguro que aunque hiciera todo lo que el otro quería no obtendría su PAK de vuelta, lo más probable es que moriría a manos de ese asqueroso humano y sin siquiera haberle dicho sus sentimientos a la persona que quería.

-¿Y bien? Aceptas la oferta o...- No terminó de decir todo, cuando cayó al suelo.

-Parece que nunca se cansa – dijo Dib apareciendo detrás de Keef.

-¡Dib gusano!

-¿Estás bien Zim? -se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-NO MI PAK

En ese momento Dib lo tomó de las manos de Keef y se lo aceró a la espalda del otro, sin embargo este no hizo nada, trató de moverlo y girarlo de diferentes maneras pensando que tal vez lo estaba colocando mal pero en ese momento se percató de que incluso el aparato ni siquiera brillaba como siempre – Zim...esto no...

-¡El golpe! – exclamó el otro quitándole el PAK de sus manos y acercándolo a su cara – Fue el estúpido golpe que le dio a Zim con él, normalmente esto no afecta a las unidades pero al estar separada de mi organismo no pudo efectuar la reparación adecuada...tengo que ir a la base – dijo dispuesto a ponerse en marcha pero tambaleando, haciendo que Dib lo sostuviera.

-Zim ¿qué tienes?-preguntó bastante alarmado.

-No esto no puede ser verdad – murmuro reincorporándose y apretando su PAK contra el pecho- Si estoy separado más de 10 minutos de el moriré.

-¿QUÉ? Zim tu base está a más de 10 minutos – exclamo bastante alarmado.

-Tonto humano eso ya lo sé, Zim va a llamar a Gir.

-Pero tu pak no funciona ¿cómo lo...?

-¿Qué acaso no piensas?- dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando unos números – vamos...contesta Gir contesta... - esperó todos los segundos hasta que la llamada mando automáticamente a buzón – agghhh tonta unidad inservible- Intentó otras dos veces más pero el resultado fue el mismo. Y para la mala suerte de ambos la campana sonó haciendo que Keef empezaba a despertarse.

-¿Qué acaso no hiciste lo de la otra vez?

-No tenía carga el taser así que solo lo golpee en la cabeza- contestó el azabache pasando el brazo del otro por encima de sus hombros y empezando a caminar tratando de evitar a toda la ola de personas que regresaba del comedor.

-Eso fue estúpido ¿Cómo sabías que iba a funcionar?

-No lo sabía...solo lo hice por impulso – dijo sincerándose y sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas – y antes de que preguntes como entré, recuerda que muchas veces llegué a entrar a tu base sin tu permiso o el de Gir – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

El pequeño alien volteó a ver hacia otro lado sintiendo como su squeedly-spooch cosquilleaba de nuevo y a la vez sintiendo otro mareo lo cual lo devolvió a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta estaban siendo arrastrado por el otro hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba la sekundaria.

-¿A dónde llevas a Zim? Dib-apestoso ¿Qué no vez que podría morir?

-Por eso mismo te traigo – dijó dejándolo en una de las bancas de la entrada del edificio- Por favor no te muevas, créeme que te ayudaré – en ese momento el azabache entró corriendo al edificio.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras empujando a los pocos que quedaban en los pasillos y fue directo al salón en el cual se encontraba su hermana.

-GAZ – entró sin ningún reparo y azotando la puerta – necesito las llaves de tu motocicleta AHORA.

-¿Qué haces aq...? Espera...¡No! – Contestó algo confundida por la interrupción.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto Joven Membrana? le suplico que abandone de inmediato el...- empezó a hablar el profesor.

-Usted se calla si no quiere que haga públicas las relaciones que ha tenido con ciertas alumnas – amenazó el otro – Gaz las llaves, AHORA.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? No pienso darte mi preciado...

-Es Zim, está en problemas – interrumpió con mirada suplicante.

La chica inmediatamente captó la gravedad del asunto por lo que rápidamente las buscó – Cuídalo como a tu vida – soltó la chica antes de aventarle las llaves y el casco.

No supo si se refería a Zim o a su motocicleta, aunque la segunda opción era lo más probable – ¡gracias! -exclamó antes de regresar corriendo a la salida.

Ya habían pasado unos 4 minutos por lo que Zim empezaba a sentir un enorme cansancio y como poco a poco sus pensamientos se volvían poco coherentes.

-¡VAMOS! – Escuchó gritar al azabache detrás de el – vamos Zim ponte esto, juro que estarás bien – dijó colocándole el casco y ayudándolo de nuevo a levantarse.

-Mmm ¿a dónde ir? Zim

-¿Qué? Vamos a tu base Zim ¿lo recuerdas?

-Mmmm ¿Cómo ir a base?

-En esto – dijó el azabache montándose encima de la moto y colocando al pequeño frente a el – con esto llegaremos más rápido te lo juro Zim.

En ese momento agradeció enormemente su etapa de adolescente rebelde ya que gracias a esta había hecho que su hermana le enseñara a manejar su motocicleta, aunque hasta ahora había sido inútil ya que jamás lo había dejado volver a conducirla. Gracias a eso lograron llegar a la base en unos 4 minutos, pero aún quedaba el hecho de reparar el PAK cosa que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y más con Zim en su estado actual.

-Mmm Zim amar a tierra jeje – murmuró agarrándose fuertemente de Dib.

\- Ya Zim, estamos a contrarreloj – dijo el otro mientras le sacaba el casco y trataba de hacer que caminara.

-Zim querer humano jajaja.

-Zim por favor no me hagas esto, necesitamos entrar- tratando de que el pequeño mantuviera el equilibrio empezó a caminar pero se dio cuenta de que solo lo hacían más lento -aghhh ¡mierda!– exclamo cargando al pequeño como "princesa" y corriendo a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y en ese momento se encontró con Gir acostado en el sofá como siempre.

-GIR! EL PAK DE ZIM ESTA DAÑADO.

-MARRRYYYY – Empezó a gritar el otro mientras daba vueltas alrededor- Siii el amo y Mary se casarroonnn y entraron como una linda pareja jijijiji aaahhhhh.

-NO GIR, Mírame esto es importante – trató de detener al otro pero fue imposible, gir seguía gritando y corriendo por toda la casa.

-AGHH COMPUTADORA – tenía esperanza de que esta reconociera su voz- COMPUTADORA POR FAVOR – Nada pasaba – ZIM VAMOS DILE ALGO

-Zim...mmmmm ahhh jajajajajaj.

-NONONONONONO- Ya desesperado se dirigió al elevador que solía llevarlo a su habitación provisional. Por suerte este poseía más botones, sin embargo, desconocía a donde llevaban, sin mucha esperanza tocó uno con un símbolo que reconoció y en ese momento el asesor se movió -Por favor Zim resiste, no quiero perderte – acarició gentilmente el cabello del otro y en ese momento se percató de que aún seguía con el disfraz. Tomó la mano que aún se aferraba a su pak y pulso una combinación de botones que este tenía en un reloj, con esto automáticamente el disfraz desapareció dejando al pequeño alien al descubierto, pero con las lentillas aún puestas.

-Zim perdóname – en ese momento la puerta se abrió y pudo ver lo que parecía ser un laboratorio – ¡perfecto! Ahora solo tengo que...- se quedó callado, realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer.

-Mmm Dib aghh...permiso...daaaaa jajaja mmm...computadora- murmuró como pudo.

-Zim? Que tratas de...

-Permiso concedido – lo interrumpió la computadora- pensé que nunca lo diría, Humano Dib registrado ¿cuál es su orden?

-¡ZIM! ¡SALVA A ZIM! – Dijo sin pensar – su PAK está dañado sálvalo...RÁPIDO.

En ese momento unos tubos de los que yacían colgando se extendieron y tomaron el PAK, empezando a tocarlo y moverlo. Dib solo lo acercó a una mesa que tenía ahí y lo recostó en ella. Su corazón dolía, el verlo ahí acostado en ese estado casi moribundo lo hacía sentirse sumamente impotente y desesperado.

-Computadora ¿cuánto tardarás? No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo le quede a Zim pero no creo que sea mucho y...

-Según los registros del PAK solo le quedan 40 segundos...y disminuyendo

-¿QUÉ? HAZ ALGO POR DIOS – no aguantaba más. En un principio no sabía cómo debía sentirse realmente hacia Zim. Sabía que sentía algo más por él pero quería negarlo, no era correcto, pero ahora que cabía la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Zim era el amor de su vida y lamentablemente estaba a punto de perderlo justo en frente de sus ojos.

-Maniobra de emergencia ejecutándose...apártate humano – comunicó la computadora al momento en que más tubos descendían. Pusieron de lado al más pequeño y se fueron introduciendo en los dos huecos de su espalda. Dib solo atinó a apartarse y observar sin embargo el miedo que sentía se hizo mayor al ver que nada pasaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, sentía un nudo en su garganta y su estómago dolía.

-Zim yo...

-Dib...- Murmuró el otro mientras trataba de estirar la mano.

El de lentes se acercó rápidamente a tomarle la mano y en ese momento se rompió, las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a fluir – Perdón perdóname Zim, fui un tonto y por mi culpa te pasó esto, si tan solo yo hubiera estado...- el alien puso uno de sus dedos en la boca del otro y sonrió.

-20 segundos – anunció la computadora.

\- Zim te ama Dib-gusano.

El de lentes solo lloró más, el que Zim le dijera eso en un momento como ese era casi irreal, de película ¿Por qué al estar casi al borde de la muerte tenía que confesarse? ¿Por qué no mejor cuando todo estuviera bien? Porque iba a estar bien ¿cierto? ¿De verdad estaba a punto de morir? Entre sollozos solo pudo corresponder – y yo te amo a ti mi chico espacial.

-10 segundos- volvió a anunciar la computadora- El cuerpo del amo se encuentra muy débil, me es imposible poder reanimarlo y mantenerlo con vida.

Dib al escuchar esto abrazó a Zim, este no podía ser el fin, no debía.

-El PAK está listo – anunció después de unos segundos – rápido humano quedan 6 segundos.

Como pudo corrió hasta donde los tubos aún lo sujetaban y casi lo arrancó de ellos.

-4 segundos

-YA VOY – Gritó sintiendo un subidón de adrenalina y volviendo a correr aún más rápido– ¿CÓMO RAYOS VA ESTA COSA?

-3 segundos, La mota más grande va hacia arriba.

-Zim estarás bien lo juro – dijo colocándose en la espalda del otro.

-1 segundo.

Justo cuando el PAK estuvo cerca de la espalda de Zim este sacó unos tubos conectándose inmediatamente y adaptándose.

El chico se colocó frente a Zim y esperó, sin embargo este no respondió. Se encontraba aún sobre la mesa metálica y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó más a el y lo abrazó de nuevo. No era posible que se hubiese ido, eso no podía ser, no debía ser – Te amo Zim por favor no me dejes – dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo – por favor...no te vayas...

-¿A donde me iré? – escuchó decir en su oreja, por lo que rápidamente apartó al otro para verlo.

-ZIM – Exclamó felizmente para abrazarlo de nuevo pero esta vez cargándolo y levantándolo de la mesa.

-Dib – procedió a corresponder al abrazo.

-Ooohh así que aquí estaban – dijo bajito Gir viendo como ambos reían y daban vueltas.

-Dales un momento Gir – dijo bajito la computadora haciendo que el otro se regresara.

-Espero que al fin haya boda jijiji – en ese momento se fue corriendo.

-Creí que te perdería.

-Zim nunca pierde humano Dib.

-Tú y tu raro humor– sonrió el azabache bajándolo – ¿ya estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?

El más pequeño se tambaleó pero logró mantener el equilibrio – Zim está perfectamente bien, no tienes de que preocuparte tonta larva humana- En ese momento se alejó un poco de él.

Dib se puso nervioso y comenzó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente con tal de volverle a decir a sus sentimientos -Mira yo...estuve en un gran error y...quiero pedirte que...yo quiero que sepas el cómo me...yo quiero...quiero que...

-¿Quieres qué? Explícate bien humano apes...- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dib lo había callado con sus labios. No supo cómo reaccionar ya que no recordaba mucho, solo un poco del trayecto a su base después de eso no había nada.

Dib al darse cuenta de que el otro se encontraba estático y sin corresponderle se separó – Zim ¿qué pasa?

-Zim pensó...pensó que al humano no le había gustado...Todo el día de hoy estuviste evitando mi presencia...tenía la idea de que te molestaba que todos pensaran que...

-Da igual lo que todos piensen ¿sabes qué? _**A la mierda todos**_ – Exclamó Dib sonriéndole y mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos – ¡_a la mierda todos_ Zim! Yo te amo.

Con esas palabras Zim comprendió con total claridad al humano. Se abalanzó de nuevo contra el y volvió a unir sus labios con los del otro haciendo que de inmediato correspondiera. De ahora en adelante solo importaban sus sentimientos, todos los demás podían irse a la mierda.

Habían pasado ya casi 1 mes desde que el incidente del PAK hubiese ocurrido y algunas cosas habían cambiado. Keef había terminado siendo expulsado de la escuela por un supuesto tráfico de drogas (información que había sido cortesía de cierto Membrana) Los demás chicos que en un inicio habían molestado a Dib también habían recibido varias llamadas de atención por cierto acoso hacia compañeras y material pornográfico bastante ilegal pero el cambio más grande era que Zim y Dib habían iniciado una relación anunciándolo de manera abierta ganándose para sorpresa de ambos el apoyo de muchas de las chicas de la preparatoria y sekundaria por lo que ya no tenían tanto problema con el acoso puesto que tenían a su propio ejercito de "justicieras". Si alguien se metía con ellos ellas se encargarían de hacerle la vida imposible.

A pesar de los cambios anteriores ellos seguían teniendo su misma rutina. Algunas veces se sentaban a comer con Gaz en el receso y terminaban regresando juntos a la base/casa de Zim o a la casa de Dib. Otra cosa que también los había tomado por sorpresa fue la aparente aceptación de parte del profesor membrana, sin embargo al poco tiempo Dib se dio cuenta de que eso solo formaba parte de una estrategia de marketing por parte de sus promotores para que diera la imagen no solo de científico ejemplar sino también de padre modelo apoyando siempre a su familia.

En otra ocasión le hubiera parecido molesto, pero ya que esto le beneficiaba no protestó sobre el claro aprovechamiento de su situación y solo lo aceptó. Pero no todo era color de rosa ya que el profesor terminó prohibiéndole el quedarse a dormir en casa del otro, aunque eso tampoco era un impedimento para que él lo hiciera.

Era viernes y como siempre solía hacer Dib se encontraba en la casa de Zim y este último por su puesto sin su disfraz puesto. Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá solo que esta vez había bastante contacto físico ya que en realidad Zim estaba boca abajo encima del de lentes.

-No puedo creer que este programa sea tan malo- decía mientras se acomodaba más sobre el pecho del otro.

-Bueno, tu eres el que no quiere conectar el internet a la televisión.

-Si Zim llegara a hacer eso Gir no pararía de acaparar la tele- protestó.

-Como tú digas chico espacial- pasó su mano por la espalda baja del otro y comenzó a hacer un pequeño recorrido de ahí hasta donde llegaba el PAK del otro con el dedo. Los momentos así eran ya bastante comunes pero sumamente valiosos para él por lo que siempre trataba de disfrutarlos, por otra parte Zim ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto por lo que simplemente empezó a cambiar de canales mientras se dejaba acariciar.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Gir?

-Lo mandé a comprar algo, pero supongo que se perdió en alguna fiesta o algo así, ya sabes cómo es él.

-Mhmhmh si – contestó soltando una pequeña risa – entonces supongo que nos quedamos sin cena.

-No, aún esta tú celular así que puedes pedir tu grasosa comida de siempre.

-Que cruel

-El grandioso Zim ¿cruel? ¡Ja! Querrás decir misericordioso, si no fueras mi acompañante de vida temporal no te dejaría meter esas cosas a la base.

-Novio Zim, se dice novio- dijo bastante divertido y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Bueno eso...n-novio

El de lentes siguió riendo, pero dejó la mano en donde estaba y procedió a acariciar la cabeza del otro. Era curioso que en estas semanas que habían estado conviviendo en ningún momento había tocado bien la piel del alien. Era tan suave y tersa, sin duda sería la envidia de cualquier chica ya que no poseía ningún tipo de imperfección. Se dio cuenta que Zim empezaba a hacer ruidos algo raros, parecidos a ronroneos por lo que se dispuso a bajar su mano pero se percató de que sus antenas vibraban un poco. De entre curiosidad y con ganas de gastarle una broma las tocó recibiendo una reacción que no esperaba.

-Aaahh

De inmediato alejó su mano. Zim se incorporó rápidamente y cruzó miradas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se encontraba con un ligero tono violeta en sus mejillas el cual solo aparecía cuando se acababan de besar por lo que ya estaba totalmente seguro de que eso era un sonrojo.

-Yo...perdón si te lastime créeme que no quería hacerlo con esa intención.

Volteando un poco la cara y aún encima de él dijo – no me dolió...tu...puedes hacerlo – Tomó las manos de otro colocándolas en su cabeza

Con un poco de miedo de poder lastimarlo empezó a tocar la base de las antenas de Zim haciendo que este de inmediato volviera a soltar un gemido y se encorvara un poco

Dib no sabía nada sobre la anatomía de Zim, lo único que sabía era que el pak del otro era vital para su vida aunque por las reacciones del pequeño alien ahora ya sabía que sus antenas eran un lugar bastante sensible. Siguió acariciándolas y moviendo su dedos de arriba abajo haciendo a Zim soltar pequeñas frases en lo que suponía era su idioma natal, sin embargo entre tantos sonidos y movimientos algo en sus pantalones también comenzó a despertar.

-Hay jaja Zim creo que sería mejor jaja ya sabes parar – dijo alzando las manos y tratando de bajar al irken.

-No! Zim demanda tu atención.

-De verdad no creo que sea lo mejor el que continuemos con esto- Se estaba empezando a sentir bastante nervioso, no quería que se diera cuenta de su recién levantado problema.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no es esto lo que todas las parejas humanas hacen? – preguntó moviéndose un poco hacia la pelvis del otro y así sintiendo la erección - veo que tu cosa ya está parada– siseo moviéndose encima del otro y haciéndolo gemir.

-Zim por favor... ahhmmm...esto no...

-No molestes humano apestoso, Zim estudió muy bien los rituales de apareamiento humano – dijo mientras bajaba más y desabrochaba el pantalón – Zim te hará sentir bien

-Espera no crees que aahhh..- Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como Zim tocaba su miembro erecto por encima de sus boxers. Toda esta situación se le hacía irreal, el siendo tocado de manera sexual por un alien, hasta decirlo sonaba loco. El más pequeño bajó la única prenda que lo separaba del miembro de Dib. Lo observó detenidamente, estaba algo grande y se veía bastante hinchado, definitivamente la sensación era muy diferente a la que había tenido viendo esos videos que Gir le había recomendado. Descuidadamente pasó una de sus garras por la punta causando al pelinegro un ligero estremecimiento, al ver la reacción siguió haciéndolo empezando a incomodar al otro.

– Mira no es necesario que hagas esto, creo que aún no estamos del todo preparados para poder hacer...

-¡No! Zim sabe lo que hace - procedió entonces a rodear con toda su mano el miembro haciendo que el de lentes se quejara un poco. Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder empezó a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo muy lentamente, pero al darse cuenta de la poca reacción del otro chico empezó a aumentar la velocidad.

-Aaahh Zim...espera mmm

-jejeje que patético te vez humano, suplicándole al grandioso Zim que pare jajaja no cabe duda de que tu especie sigue siendo aún la inferior- movió la mano un poco más rápido haciendo que el otro gimiera más fuerte.

-Mmm... así que aahh.. especie inferior ¿eh? – Sin previo aviso tocó las antenas del otro haciendo que detuviera su mano – veamos quien es la especie inferior – y con Zim aún quieto procedió a meterse a la boca una de las antenas. Realmente no esperaba mucha reacción por lo que se sorprendió al ver como el menor empezaba a mover desesperadamente sus caderas contra el otro y gemía escandalosamente.

-Wow tus antenas si que son muy sensibles Zim- empezó a rodearlas con su lengua y a morderlas ligeramente.

-Ahhh Dib...mi squeedly-spooch se siente raro mmhhh aquí abajo duele – tomó la mano libre de Dib y la posicionó en la pelvis. Este se sorprendió al no sentir algún bulto.

-Ammm ¿puedo? - dijo haciendo ademán de querer sacarle la ropa. Zim solo asintió. Se terminó de acostar y dejó sus piernas arriba para que Zim pudiera recargar su espalda en ellas y procedió a sacarle los pantalones. Se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta de que lo único que Zim poseía era una abertura muy parecida a una vagina – okey... - No quiso decir nada más, realmente el cómo fuera su parte baja le daba igual, siempre y cuando fuera Zim nada le importaba además el que tuviera vagina no era ningún impedimento a darle placer.

Con algo de nervios procedió a tocar la abertura, pero al momento en que trató de pasar el dedo, de esta empezó a emerger un especie de tentáculo, parecido a su lengua – AAHH ¿Dib-cosa qué le hiciste a Zim?

-Nada, es tu cuerpo...acaso en tu planeta no ense...

-Mmm en Irk esto no se hace esto tonto humano.

-Bueno pues aquí en la tierra si – Rodeó el tentáculo con la mano y empezó a masturbarlo esperando reacción por parte de Zim dando como resultado que este volviera a gemir fuertemente y se arqueara. Sonriendo empezó a tocar cada vez más la base tratando de encontrar algún tipo de espacio en donde pudiera meter sus dedos y así fue, por detrás del tentáculo había un pequeño espacio por lo que procedió a probar metiendo lentamente su dedo.

-AAhh ¿q-que haces?

-Estudiando anatomía – rió mientras movía lentamente el dedo observando las reacciones del otro.

-mmm aahhh Zim se siente raro- decía soltando pequeños ruidos raros y empezando a mover sus caderas inconscientemente. En ese momento procedió a meter otro dedo viendo que el alien no hacía más que seguir gimiendo, no parecía haber dolor alguno.

-Interesante, pareces ser bastante elástico.

-Zim quiere...aahhhh

-¿Disculpa? – dijó metiendo más profundo los dedos haciendo que el otro temblara – no te escuché.

El pequeño alien se inclinó hacia delante acercándose a la cara del de lentes - Zim te desea asqueroso humano.

-Tu mandas – con la mano libre acercó la cabeza del otro iniciando un beso como pudo volveó al paqueño alien haciendo que este quedara debajo de él e inmediatamente procedió a desvestirse – Computadora apaga cámaras y cierra la puerta – ordenó.

-GRACIAS- Contestó la otra y haciendo sonar varios clicks lo cual daba a entender que lo había hecho.

-Callate y atiende a Zim – volvió a decir el irken mientras lo besaba, realmente era curioso sentir el piercing del otro en la lengua por lo que siempre terminaba atacándolo ahí haciendo al otro gemir de dolor y placer por jalarlo. Cuando cortaron el beso para poder respirar mejor Dib se quedó quieto admirando al menor, la imagen era simplemente hermosa a sus ojos, ver a Zim sonrojado con la respiración entrecortada y con sus ojos cristalinos no hizo más que excitarlo más. Y para el otro el ver que el humano no era tan escuálido como pensaba lo hacía querer observarlo más, ver sus brazos torneados y su abdomen apenas marcado le hizo alzar la mano hacia estos y tocarlos.

-Dib creo que...creo que la forma física de Zim se ha vuelto dependiente de ti.

El de lentes rió un poco – Yo también te amo Zim – depositó un beso en la frente del otro y procedió a acomodarlo mejor – ¿Puedo? – el pequeño solo asintió. -Si duele me dices, prometo detenerme - En ese momento Dib procedió a introducir lentamente su erección. Zim no hizo más que soltar quejidos unos segundos para después cambiarlos por pequeños gemidos y una vez que estuvo adentro por completo se quedó estático. A pesar de que dentro del alien la sensación era maravillosa no quiso hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no lastimarlo, sin embargo, eso cambió al momento en que notó que el alien había comenzado a mover las caderas.

Sonrió y procedió a moverse, al principio fue algo lento, sin embargo el interior de Zim era tan suave y estrecho que no pudo aguantar más tiempo antes de aumentar la velocidad haciendo que el otro empezara a abrazarlo y enrollara las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

-Aahhh Dib...t-te amooo ahh

-Zimm aahhh...eres delicioso...

-Jamás dejes a Zim

-No lo haré – Volvió a besarlo mientras volvía a tocar las antenas haciéndolo gemir más pero se sorprendió al sentir una presión en la base de su pene, al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que el tentáculo de Zim que fungía como pene se había enrollado en el suyo haciéndolo sentir más placer – Eres simplemente fascinante – reinició el beso pero esta vez volviendo a penetrarlo cada vez más fuerte y sintiendo como el tentáculo a su vez se iba enrollando cada vez más haciéndolo sentir más placer.

-Zim se siente raro... - dijo mientras abría grande la boca y dejaba escurrir algo de su saliva.

-Ya casi...Dios se siente increíble – Volvió a aumentar la velocidad – me voy a venir...ahh Zim suéltame, estoy a punto de...

-Hazlo dentro de Zim – lo volvió a besar para que dejara de hablar y se aferró fuertemente a él haciendo que el otro después de un par de estocadas más terminara por eyacular dentro al igual que él. Una vez ya relajados Dib se colocó debajo dejando al pequeño alien encima justo como todo había iniciado y procedió a tomar su gabardina para taparlos a ambos.

-Sabes, esto hubiese sido más cómodo en mi habitación – rió el de lentes empezando a acariciar la cabeza del otro.

-Bueno las demás veces podremos hacerlo ahí – sonrió el irken- porque créeme que habrá más veces – se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca – a partir de hoy eres oficialmente de mi propiedad

-Siempre fui tuyo mi chico espacial- se sonrieron de nuevo y Zim procedió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Dib solo cerró sus ojos y sonrió alegremente, sabía que su nueva vida con Zim apenas comenzaba.

Mientras tanto a fuera se encontraba un pequeño perrito verde acostado en la entrada junto con un montón de burritos a su lado - Creo que el amo y Mary al fin hicieron cosas sucias jijijijij- le dijo a una ardilla al lado suyo y empezó a reir descontroladamente. Sin duda alguna había sido una buena idea pedirle a computadora que cerrara la puerta.

_AAAHHHH esta cosa se me hizo eterna...¿qué puedo decir? Cambié muchas cosas, no planeaba que esto fuera así, realmente tenía la idea de una pareja tóxica pero pues conforme iba escribiendo iba cambiando de opinión y pues al final quedó esto. Tal vez en algún futuro bastante lejano me anime a hacer algo cortito de estos dos siendo súper tóxicos y amorosos, pero pues ya veremos._

_El hard se me da mal, por eso nunca escribo, pero la idea de jugar un poco con la anatomía de Zim me ganó. Pido disculpas por esta última parte. Y pues ya, creo que es lo más largo que he escrito jajaja, como sea espero que les haya gustado y cualquier crítica o mensaje de amor/odio es bienvenido._

_Spam: Yo hice el dibujo de la portada, si te gustó no dudes en ir a ver mis demás cosillas en mi página de dibujos. El link en mi perfil. También tengo deviantart pero solo tengo dibujos en digital ahí: __**Luzveldibujos**_

_¡Nos leemos! CHHAAAUUUUU_


End file.
